


凯旋者，年轻的将军，冷却的荣耀  第二章

by 18226794860



Category: Detroit Metal City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	凯旋者，年轻的将军，冷却的荣耀  第二章

凯旋者，年轻的将军，冷却的荣耀 第二章  
冬天的太阳和潮湿的吻痕。  
汉克在龙涎香的气味里坐起来，他几乎是一下一下慢慢挪上来的，原因是年轻的将军依然压着他，康纳睫毛半卷着，手长脚长，光是睡着就有一种让人牙酸背痛的活力。  
这样毫无防备的样子可能很讨漂亮的贵妇们的喜爱，但汉克看了简直气不打一处来，他永远是行动快过大脑思考，特别是在生气的时候，他把自己的手掌插进那头蓬松的卷发里，狠狠的拍了两下。  
“……怎么了？”小将军茫然的被拍了起来，随即他笑了，带着浓厚的鼻音，他看着晨光里的汉克，像是个撒娇的小狗一样蹭了上去。  
一点都不威严，一点都不正经，幼稚的像是得到喜爱的玩具的孩子。  
“嗯——你真软。”康纳用手去摸汉克被吸的发肿的乳头，用两根手指去夹住它们，包括深色的乳晕和柔软的胸膛，那两颗微微下陷的乳头上泛着水光，红润而绵软到了极点。  
汉克被他捏得眼泪都要出来了，他从来不知道男人的乳头也可以这样敏感，康纳把他翻过来的时候他才意识到自己下半身什么都没穿，就这样赤裸着身体被扒开屁股。  
“有点儿肿，你一晚上都没能合拢。”康纳缓缓的插进去一根手指。  
“汉克，你硬了。”像是陈述事实一样，年轻的将军带着调笑的口吻评价：“真软，但是吸得很紧。”  
康纳的缓缓插进去一个指节，汉克背部的肌肉崩的严严实实，他唯一能做的就是把脸埋在枕头里，控制自己别发出任何示弱的声音。即使是这样也无法阻止那根手指的进入。  
然后是两根……修剪整齐的指甲狠狠刮擦还未消肿的腺体，肠道深处唯一的腺体毫无保留的暴露在指腹的按压之下，汉克能感觉到骨节分明的手指被他吞到体内的恐惧，昨天他的屁股是怎么把那根粗的要命的阴茎吃进去的？就像是有人在搅动着他的血肉一样，快感和近乎窒息的被征服感让他忍不住都快要哽咽起来——他已经老了，他受不了这个，如果昨天的性爱再进行一次，他会死在这张床上。  
“别……别……康纳！”汉克用胳膊把自己撑起来，手臂上隆起层次分明的肌肉，康纳的速度已经加快到他无法承受了，他完全受不了，他不能再撅着屁股被两根手指搅的一塌糊涂了，康纳一边亲他的鬓角一边安慰他：“没事，汉克，没事的，有我在。”  
汉克脱力一般的的射出来，焦灼和无助的情绪覆盖了他，他呆滞的趴在床上，感受到背后覆压下来的的躯体，管他呢……死就死吧。  
康纳拿起丝帕擦拭红肿的穴口的粘液，包括流到大腿根的那些，力道温柔的像是对待心上之人，汉克能感觉到这臭小子正拿着那方极薄的丝帕往他的屁股里塞，但好歹没有其他过激的举动了。  
汉克垂下眼睛，几秒钟前康纳硬得像铁一样的阴茎还拍他的大腿内侧上，康纳的身份没必要迁就他，提枪就上似乎是最好的选择。  
但是他没有。  
汉克转过头，他在心里嘲笑对方其实还是个孩子，他靠近那个男孩，康纳显得有些紧张，喉结无助的颤动了几下，眉毛皱成一团。  
“放松，小屁孩儿，搞得我像在强奸你一样。”汉克呼出一颗带着体温的热气，宽厚的嘴唇慢慢吻了吻对方紧张的额头，他开始想这个小将军是不是个处，不然为什么被别人亲了一口就一脸无所适从的表情？  
汉克也只能做到这一步了，下一秒他就惊呼着被扳开了双腿，康纳被他撩拨得眼睛都发红了，青筋勃起的东西一把就撞了进来，汉克一下子就被撞出眼泪，那根东西只进去了半截，康纳把他死死地按在床上，一点一点把剩下的也塞了进去，汉克无助的踢蹬着大腿，依然被一点一点的破开，交感神经最密集的那一部分被强行的碾压过去，一直到肠道的最末端。  
“汉克，汉克……”康纳像是完成了使命一样，嘴角的弧度咧得更开，腰上的力道像是公牛一样，几下子就把柔软的肠道撞的又热又软，结肠入口的那些软肉顺从的降下来吸吮狠狠舂过来的龟头，太过了……这太过了，进入的太深，藏在最深处的腺体被残忍的拨开，康纳一下一下子精准的捣上去。  
汉克尖叫着踢了两下大腿，眼前一道白光闪过，他又射出来了，没有酣畅淋漓的喷射，康纳发狠的捅他一下，他才淅淅沥沥的没出几滴精液，极致的羞耻感已经让他崩溃了，高潮过后他全身都在发抖，大腿内侧到腰后连成一脉都在抽搐，白软的肉臀抖得不成样子。  
康纳一直等到汉克的粗喘平复下来，他把汉克翻过来，他们两个脸对着脸，汉克觉得康纳细而长的睫毛挠的他有些痒。  
“汉克。”  
康纳对着他又笑了，像个情窦初开的小男孩儿一样，褐色的眼睛像是一团小漩涡，白净的脸庞上是一层薄薄的红晕。  
“我很喜欢你，一直都这样。”  
汉克愣住了，他开始思考自己在什么地方见过他，康纳捂住他的嘴，像是情人之间浪漫的小把戏一样。  
“汉克，我会让人把早餐端上来的，记得吃饭。”  
随即他披上自己的短甲和青铜剑，背过头走出去。  
冬阳正盛，康纳对着这片太阳呼出一口冷冽的空气，他想到两年前的冬天，他在马厮里见到汉克，汉克喂马的样子十分郑重，拎着冰凉的水桶，热气从小腹和胳膊上的肌肉里涌出来，整个人像是一团烧着了的火，别的奴隶们懒洋洋的都还没起来，他把马刷清理干净，蘸进水桶里，顺着马背后的纹路，一下一下的用力，肌肉群山一样的隆起，海浪一样的消退，母马从鼻孔里喷出蒸腾的热气，吹开他前额银灰的头发。  
他把自己的马交到汉克的手里，老男人向着他点了点头，皱着眉说他的马有点瘦，眼神从容不带一丝谄媚，康纳直视他灰蓝色的眼睛，有什么改变了。  
哦，康纳，你马上要出征了，砍掉反叛者的头，回来之后遵从你父亲的命令和一个贵族女人联姻，你被筛选，被挑选，被遴选，高高在上，空无一物，或许，你可以做出一点改变的。  
你此刻见到的这个人就是一份礼物，他能毁灭你，也能塑造你。  
康纳还记得几个月前从王城叛逃的叛军几乎就要杀出一条血路了，他们用死人推平了战壕，一切危如累卵，死亡近在咫尺，战神也在刀尖上跳舞，但康纳知道自己必须要打赢这场仗，他知道他不是为了卡姆斯基家族的荣耀，也不是为了帝国悬崖勒马的未来，他只是为了自己而已，他得活着，仅此而已。  
——汉克让他有了这种想法，第一次。  
罗马城度过了一段相对平和的日期，两个星期之后，康纳被邀请参加一次晚宴，他收到烫金的请帖，上书漂亮又标准的罗马式字体，他知道这是一场典型的贵族晚宴，900也会被要求参加。  
900只是一个代号而已，一般人们会称这位年轻有为的总务官为奈因斯，就像康纳也会被称作800，他们是在军营里被遴选出来的一对孪生子，他们的父亲一开始懒得给他们取名字，以代号来称呼他们，这一对双生子在成年之后斩露了锋芒，然而冰冷的数字代号却依然保留了下来。  
康纳不会忘记这个，他有时候会特意称呼900的代号，他让自己的兄弟回忆起那份被整个世界当作一个符号的羞耻，童年里那些阴暗的时光飘渺而过了，康纳却永远不会忘记这个。  
他知道，如果没有康纳这个名字，他于罗马依然是一个无名小卒，他为了这个庞大的帝国流血，但永远不会为它流下一滴眼泪。  
康纳收起了请柬，比起去参加这次穷奢极欲的晚宴，他更希望和汉克更长时间的相处，仅仅是这么点时间——真的只有两个星期而已，康纳房间里正中央那张实木的书桌已经被撞移位很多次了，华丽的挂毯换了好几张，就在刚刚收到请帖之前，汉克还被他压在镜台前，康纳已经能摸到汉克暴露在外的大腿。  
“什么东西？”汉克好奇的看着康纳手里金灿灿的小玩意儿。  
“一张请帖，”康纳顺着衣襟，骨节分明的手指已经要摸到汉克湿漉漉的臀缝上：“现在就算是上帝来邀请我我也不会去的。”  
“嘿，嘿，康纳！”汉克大声抗议：“你得出去走走了，你看，你是个龙精虎猛的小伙子，我不行，再这样下去我真的会死的！”  
康纳顿住了，褐色的大眼睛里带着点小委屈，他这个样子像只被踢了的奶狗——汉克完全无法想象这样一个人是怎样上阵杀敌的。  
“康纳”，汉克试图分散他的注意力：“年轻的时候不要太过纵欲，否则等你到了我这个年纪就什么也做不了了，懂了吧？”  
最后两个人折中了，至少他们懂得互相向彼此妥协，汉克来到罗马纸醉金迷的酒宴上，和他最新的主人一起。  
罗马人多情而纵欲，刚刚打赢了一场胜仗，贵族们就别出心裁的安排赤裸着的奴隶跳艳舞，男女皆有，出入的人可以随意将酒液泼洒在他们白花花的身体上，用来嘉奖他们的忠诚和美丽。  
盖文在最显眼的地方，和几个年轻的贵族妇人调笑，他那颗耀眼的小虎牙在烛火的照耀下几乎闪着光，蜜色的肌肤像一罐糖，900门神一样站在他身边，随时用冰冷的眼神击退那些软绵绵的凑上来的贵妇和准备套近乎的男人。  
当盖文正准备把自己的手指绕上某个女孩垂在胸前的长发时，900突然拽住了他。  
他的眼神无比认真，表情冷漠，像个审判官，盖文几乎要被他唬住了。  
“盖文，你胸口上的那道伤疤怎么样了？就是你昨天骑马时留下的伤口，需要换药吗？”  
人群中传出一阵爆笑，现在谁都知道李德家的的小儿子是个骑马都会摔出伤口的笨家伙了，盖文完全没预料到会被当众拆台，这只小野猫立刻恼羞成怒起来。  
“奈因斯，你立刻给我倒酒去，看到这间大厅了没？所有的酒，我全都要！”蛮横无理的要求，但是十分符合盖文的行事风格。  
900平静的点了点头，他的目的已经达成了。事实上，凭借他的威望和职位，现在拒绝会让盖文更丢人，但是他可不愿意真的惹到他的男孩儿。  
900走远了，没人可以阻止盖文继续吹水，但是他却没有那个心情了，他烦躁的走出人群，迎面撞上一个从大厅穿过的角斗士，这家伙像是得了臆症一样横冲直撞，这一下几乎把两个人都撞翻了，盖文气得拔出自己的防身短剑，准备教训一下这家伙。  
一个赤裸的奴隶女人从跳舞的行列里冲出来，挡在那个角斗士身边，本来那个角斗士可能只是需要受一些皮肉伤，但是盖文的剑已经收不回来了，他很有可能砍下面前女人的头颅。  
事情发生的太快了，几乎没有人意识到一个奴隶即将殒命，大厅里依然歌舞升平，那女人眼神坚定，似乎意识不到死神的天堑。  
但是，盖文没能杀掉她，他只是在那个女人的肩膀上留下了一道小小的血痕，他被汉克一拳重重地打飞出去，这也变相的阻止了他杀人。  
盖文撞倒一排美酒，落汤鸡一样呈现在整个大厅的贵族面前，事情一下子无法控制，暴躁的脾气让他完全管不了任何事，他暴怒着扑上去，准备把殴打他的人拧下头来。  
两个人所到之处像是升起一片狼烟，汉克几乎是把没有多少斗殴经验的盖文按在地下打，盖文扑腾的样子让人想到狼狈的白鸽，但是即使是这样他也会一边咒骂一边继续还手，汉克只要稍微懈怠就会被抓的鲜血淋漓。  
当拿着瓶瓶罐罐的总务官回到大厅的时候，就看到自己碰都不舍得碰一下的小混蛋在挨打，自己哥哥的情人抓着盖文的脑袋往瓷砖上捶，周围聚集了一批人，还有一些配着剑的持盾侍从正在往这里赶。  
900一下子摔掉了所有的酒，他飞扑过去，把满脸都是血的盖文从汉克的铁拳之下拽出来，总算避免了盖文被打到开瓢的命运，即使是这样，盖文依旧死命往前蹬腿，好像这样就能踹到汉克。  
汉克的身上也全是血，但他似乎要比盖文冷静一些，他真正冷静下来的时候打架就像爸爸在打儿子，盖文终于害怕了，但是有900在，他反而色厉内茬的大喊：“耐因斯，你他们刚才去哪了，我快要被这老混蛋打死了，我要杀了这老家伙！”  
900只想先给盖文上药，抱着他的腰想把他拖走，盖文又气又急，像个被抓住翅膀的小鸡一样胡乱扑腾，聚集的人越来越多，事情越闹越大。  
这个时候康纳和执政官已经谈妥了一些事情，他转身带上门，回头的那一刻只看到了这一幕。


End file.
